baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 21: 2 Mirtul 1479
After resting through the night Sith, Kaze, Madric and Peri awaken to a loud bang. Sith and Kaze go to check it out and find a huge mound of snow and Bohe and Ki-e under a winter blanket. Madric comes down the stairs after getting dressed and sees something out of the corner of his eye. He grabs Peri and they gather to hear Ki-e and Bohe’s story and they also meet Myron. The others inform the two of the progress they have made in the dungeon of the Sea Tower. Attack of the Otyughs They prepare to go by the market when they are all confronted with people screaming and running down the street away from flying rats and otyughs. They all seem to be coated in a metallic filmy substance. The team knows that these guys are from under Felver Glemm’s house. They kill off the rats with ease but the otyughs have been mutated. Some are icy, one is bloated and one was oozy and gelatinous. Sith pulls her Gray Bag of Tricks out and finds a bat this time. Unfortunately the bat flies into the gelatinous otyugh and becomes consumed in the gel shortly before the otyugh is killed. After killing the bloated otyugh it explodes and kills two innocent bystanders. Captain Rolon Keeven shows up after finishing off the baddies and the team informs him that there was chemical runoff in the sewers. He offers them 2000gp for help with the otyughs, but the team puts it off for more dungeon diving! I Smell a Rat As the team goes back through the sewers and as they come upon the underground sea tower they noticed that it is up and has been messed with. As they enter the tower the pedestal has been removed and the gears are exposed. The stairs are also already heading down. They head down the stairs hoping to make it to the treasure before anyone else. They make it to Etrusca and she asks them the riddle once again. Floating Rivers and Hammerclaws After getting through all the other puzzles the team comes once again to the room with a floating river and four canoes. After inspecting everything the team decides to go through the river, but the canoes are too small to fit more than one of the at a time. Only Peri and Bomfur are small enough to share one. Luckily Bohe and Ki-e can swim and offer to do so. The team goes through the tunnel and arrives in a plain looking room with a few bedrolls and torches in it. Kaze and Sith through the bedrolls in the river and keep the extinguished torches. After some searching they find a hidden door and Peri is able to unlock it. There is a long dark tunnel and Sithvolunteers to go first. They come to another door and when they open it they see three big Hammerclaws. Unaware of how to proceed Sith decides to walk in carefully. After making it trough the room a little bit the Hammersclaws begin to notice their presence. So they cheese it to the door when they notice it is locked. They end up having to fight off the Hamerclaws while Peri unlocks the door. Kaze finds a large shield in the middle of the room and is able to pick it up and amble through the room on Tenser’s Floating Disk. After unlocking the door the team quickly escapes to the next room and close the door. Hoodwinked The next room is relatively empty except for a bedroll and an empty chest. After looking around Peri finds an amazing long bow and it shortens itself for her as she is holding it. Madric also finds that he is able to use the shield that Kaze found. Without anywhere else to turn the team must go back to the room with the river in it, but after going through they are shortly dumped out into the first room with the river floating through it. So they decide to head back to Etrusca and choose a different direction. The Voice of Reason When the team finally makes it to the intersection and Etrusca’s pile of bones when they hear laughing. Remmock & Gamar, The Gnoll Brothers, are in the East tunnel. While Remmock is laughing he is tossing a crystal triangular piece up and down in his hand. They tell the team that they have already collected that piece from the West tunnel and that soon they will have the other two. Sith asks what they are for and the only reply is more laughter and chastising for not knowing about the treasure they are seeking. So Sith asks if they can be cut in on the treasure since there must be plenty for all. Remmock and Gamar think about it and agree to let them in. The two of them tell the team that they have sent another group of men through the North tunnel but that they have not yet come back. So if the seven can go and get the piece they are to meet Remmock and Gamar at the end of the East tunnel when they are done. Then the Gnoll Brothers tell the team about the importance of solving the riddles and speaking the passwords before entering of exiting the tunnels or they will be killed. The Moon and the North Tunnel The team asks Etrusca for the riddle to the North tunnel. Etrusca gives them this riddle: “Round she is, yet flat as a board Alter of the Lupine Lords Jewel on black velvet, pearl of the sea Unchanged but e’er changing eternally.” Ki-e quickly answers the moon, and she says correct. So they all go through the tunnel and soon come to a room with brackish water and a bridge flush with the surface of the water. Category:Chapter 2